Imprint
by I.Am.Her.BlackBird
Summary: Trick finds out he has a second granddaughter. Dyson learns Bo isn't his true love. The Unknown woman has a few secrets that the gang will uncover as they get to know her.
1. Chapter 1

**First time writing for Lost Girl. Let me know if you like it.**

"Hey Trick. Can we talk?" The bartender nods and motions for the wolf to take a seat. "The Wolf Goddess told me something I've been thinking about since the Garuda." Dyson tells the older man. It's early morning and it's only them in the bar. "She said I'd be meeting my imprint soon." Trick stops cleaning the glass he's holding.

"Imprint? Wolf-shifters go their entire lives and never meet their imprint, it's so rare. What about the mate with Bo?"

"The Goddess said that if my Imprint accepts me then the mate will shift from Bo to her."

"You haven't told Bo." It wasn't a question.

"I haven't told her I got my love back."

"Bo hates being the last to know. The sooner you tell her the better. Especially before you meet your Imprint." Dyson nods in agreement. Bo deserves to be kept in the loop on things that involve her.

The bar door opens and said woman walks in.

"Hey Trick, you wanted to see me?" Trick nods to Dyson who continues sipping his beer as Bo is ushered downstairs. Once down in the lair, Trick motions for Bo to take a seat on the couch.

"Bo." Trick takes a moment to gather his words carefully. "About a month ago an oracle checked in. Before they left they said that I'd be meeting my second granddaughter." Bo is confused a moment before realizing what that means.

"Aifa?"

"No," Trick answers shaking his head. "Around 60 years ago I was in a relationship with a woman who up and left one day. Turns out she was pregnant. I've spent the last month trying to find out all that I can, which isn't a lot."

"I have a cousin? An aunt? What do you know?" Bo asks shocked by the news.

"Mae had a daughter named Victoria. She had a daughter of her own, Hazel. I don't know where Mae or Victoria are, but Hazel is in the city."

"So, Hazel has checked in." Trick sighs.

"No, she's been in town for about a year and I have no records of her. I was able to find out that she's been hanging around Vex's nightclub though."

"You want me to go talk to him?" Trick nods.

"Please. He's more likely to talk to you than me. Her last name is Bishop."

"Of course," She says standing. "Mind if I bring Kenzi?"

"Not at all." Bo gives her grandfather a hug before heading back upstairs.

"Hey Bo, can we talk?" Dyson asks setting his drink down.

"Later? I need to go check something out."

"Sure." He gives her a smile that she returns.

Bo and Kenzi let themselves in at Vex's nightclub knowing that he's there.

"Bloody Hell, I know I locked that door," Vex says lifting his head off the bar top. Kenzi shakes her lock pick kit at the Mesmer. "What can I do for you two lovely pain in the asses?" He asks putting his head back down.

"We need information on a regular of yours. Hazel Bishop. She never checked in with Trick." Vex raises his head again.

"Of course, not she's human."

"No, we're looking for a Fae." Kenzi tries to correct.

"Poor Hazy, she was made human. Her story."

"I need to talk to her." Bo tells the man while stepping forward prepared to use her charm if need be.

"I'll pass the message along. Now please, piss off and lock the door behind you." The two women leave, slamming the door behind them to aggravate the man opening a beer.

A knock interrupts the succubus as she grabs a water. Standing in the 'doorway' is Dyson with an intent look on his face.

"Bo, can we talk?"

"Of course." She motions for him to sit across from her in the kitchen. "What's up?" He takes a deep breath.

"Bo, I got my love back." Bo nearly drops her water.

"What? When? How?" He raises a hand to stop her questions.

"There's more, Bo. When I went to the Wolf Goddess she told me that I'd meet my Imprint soon."

"Imprint?"

"The Wolf Goddess choses one person who is meant for the wolf shifter. She's deliberate in her choices and wolves go their whole lives without meeting their Imprint. Those who do they know right away. Their scent will be all they want. They will be the wolfs focus and worry in life."

"What does that mean about us?"

"The Wolf Goddess told me that if my Imprint accepts me then the mate will shift her from you. I wanted to tell you sooner but with the Garuda and everything, I wasn't sure how to tell you. You must admit though. There hasn't been an 'us' in a long time." Bo sighs knowing what he means.

"You're right. I really care about Lauren."

"You're not mad?"

"Of course not. Like I said, I have Lauren. I'm happy you're getting a second chance at love Dyson. You deserve it so much. Do you know when you'll meet your Imprint?"

"All the Goddess said was soon. I don't know when." Bo walks around the table and embraces Dyson in a hug.

"You'll find her, and you'll be happy. Just be patient. Now, how did you get your love back?" Dyson laughs as Bo changes the subject and lets him go.

Three days. Three days since Bo and Kenzi talked to Vex. Three days since their make shift family learned about Bo's cousin. Three days longer than they hoped it would take to meet her. There is a lull in Bo and Kenzi's cases and Dyson and Hale have the day off. Trick told them days ago about the new-found granddaughter. They were as shocked as Bo.

"Bar's closed." Trick says without turning away from his makeshift family who sit at the bar.

"Even for me? Vex said you were asking about me." A tall dark-haired woman stands in the doorway of the bar in front of a shocked group of people. Dyson stands from his seat at the end of the bar and offers it to the young woman. As she passes his he catches a scent that freezes him on the spot. Only Trick notices.

"You're Hazel?" Bo asks.

"I am."


	2. Chapter 2

**Hope everyone is enjoying. Let me know what you think. I'll try to update as frequent as I can while taking my college classes.**

The gang just stares at me as I take Dyson's seat. I know this is going to be full of questions.

"You're Hazel?" Bo asks me again.

"I am. You're Bo, right?" She nods. "Vex wants you to stay out of his club." She and Kenzi laugh. Vex told me about the little lock pick early morning meeting. He was grumpy about it.

"So, you are friends with Vex." Kenzi asks.

"I am. I've known him since I've practically moved to town." Bo looks like she's about to say something discouraging about it but is interrupted by Trick asking me what I'd like to drink. I'm not much of an alcohol person so I tell him coffee.

"Do you know why you were asked here?"

"I do. You're my grandfather and Bo is my cousin. My grandmother used to talk about you."

"She did?" Trick asks.

"It was all good." He smiles.

"I don't want to beat about the bush. How are you Human?"

"Bo." Trick chastises while handing me my coffee.

"It's fine. Short story, my mother traded my Fae to the Norn." Everyone seems on edge about that telling me they know exactly what she does.

"And the long story?" Kenzi asks. I notice her scratch her right forearm. I know what is going on there. I take a sip of my coffee before starting my story.

"Long Story. My mother met a Dark Fae when she was young. Chose to go Dark herself. My father didn't want me, and my mother wanted what he wanted. My grandmother told them that if they had me she'd take care of me. Victoria agreed. After a few years my father got sick. I don't know with what. Victoria practically kidnapped me one day and went to the Norn to make an offer. My Fae for something that would cure Ambrose. The Norn was intrigued by the offer and agreed since I was something that technically belonged to Victoria. Once my grandmother got me back, she was so furious with Victoria that she cut all ties with her. Moved to the States and, to my knowledge, never spoke or saw her again."

"Hazel, I am so sorry that Victoria did that. I assume that Mae has claimed you?"

"No, well most my childhood yes but she no longer does." It's Bo who questions next.

"Who claims you?"

"No one." Once again, they are all shocked.

"An unclaimed human in the know about Fae hanging about a Dark Fae nightclub. How are you still alive?" Hale questions.

"I'm unclaimed but protected." I keep on confusing everyone. "The Norn has casted an enchant on me protecting me against Fae attacks. For instance, if Hale or Bo tried to siren or succubus me without my permission this little leafless tree grows and takes up my arm. It lets me know someone is trying to harm me and shows the individual that their charm won't work. Now since Dyson doesn't have a charm like that and would be a physical attack the enchant won't work."

"Why in the world is the Norn protecting you? No offense but she's a selfish bitch who only does what will benefit her." Hale does have a good point.

"When I was 7, she appeared in my backyard one day. She just asked me some question like if I was happy and if I knew what a Fae was. I saw her again when I was 10. She was in my school yard. I saw her through the window. No one else seemed to see her. When I was 17 she came to the house. Grandma was upset and tried to shut the door in the Norn's face. After a small confrontation the Norn told us that she was willing to provide me with protection if I was unclaimed. We thought it through and thought it would be the best option in the long term."

"Have you tried asking for your Fae back?"

"She told me that the type of Fae that I would be would mature into my powers at the age of 24. On that birthday I may ask for my Fae back. She said she got my Fae fairly but grew to learn that it was unfair how she acquired it."

"The Norn actually feels guilty about it?"

"I guess so."

"Do you know where Mae and Victoria are?" Trick asks me. I can tell he's hopefully. Why wouldn't he? He has another daughter out there.

"Mae is probably still on the farm in Montana. She didn't necessarily throw me out after the Norn visit, but things became strained after that. I think she was upset that the Norn could protect me better than her. As for Victoria. I've never known her. Last time I was around her she gave my Fae away. Mae never told me if she kept track of my mother. I'm sorry." He pats my hand and gives me a smile. I look over this group, this makeshift family, and I'm happy he found them. Mae told me he used to be lonely after his wife died and daughter left.

"If you've known all about us and have been in town for so long then why wait?" Dyson finally speaks up.

"You've all had a lot going on. I met Vex when I first got to town. After a few visits he started to complain about an unaligned succubus who was making is life difficult. We became friends. He's not that bad. When he's not pissed off." My phone rings and Vex's name appears on the screen. "Speak of the devil. I'm going to have to go but I promise to come back tonight."

"Please do."

"Hey Kenzi, mind walking me out? I have a question about your makeup. Vex won't share his secrets." She looks skeptical but nods and follows me outside.

"This is more than makeup what's up?" I reach into my front pocket and pull out a small vial.

"This should fix your arm. Kitsune blood fell on you. This should remove it before the Kitsune comes after you." She takes it surprised.

"How?"

"The Norn spent days complaining about a human who took a chainsaw to her tree. Be more careful next time." With that she puts the liquid on her arm and I head towards Vex's club.


	3. Chapter 3

**Let me know what you think- BlackBird**

It's been two days since I met my biological family. Since then I can't shake the feeling that I'm being watched. I know it isn't Bo and Kenzi, they are busy on a case. It's not Dyson, he's helping them. Not Hale, he's acting Ash and barely has time to take a piss. It's not Trick, he doesn't leave his bar often. If it was any of them I'm sure they would have brought of the fact that I'm technically homeless. Vex said I could crash at his place while he's doing some soul searching on his missing Mesmer powers. His house is gorgeous and big enough for him not to know I was there for days if we both were there. I have been using it for showers while I stay in my car. Until I figure out who is watching me maybe I should stay there.

"Hello?" I know I heard a glass move. The alleyway I'm in is empty and echoes. No one answers me. Just two blocks until I get to the Dal. I keep looking over my shoulder but there is no one. I know I haven't pissed off any Fae lately. I doubt many Fae know I'm connected to Bo. One block to go. I hear a metal trashcan move behind me. Looking back there is nothing. Maybe I'm going crazy. I look at my tattoo to see it still the small little tree that it is meant to be. Maybe I'm just overly paranoid.

I turn back around and there is a red headed woman in front of me. Who the hell is she and how did I not notice her?

"What do you want?" She just smiles. I reach into my pocket to grab the knuckle dusters I keep on. Better safe than sorry. She takes a few steps towards me and I take some back. She lunges, and I try to side step her. She grabs my arm and pulls me down. It's the same arm with my knuckle dusters and she knock them out of my hand. I try to get them before she does, but she beats me to them. Plus, side it's not the knife I left in my car. Down side, this is still going to hurt. I'm only a block from the Dal, if I yell loud enough maybe someone will hear me.

Before I can yell she punches me in the right cheek. I was right, it does hurt. She goes to hit me again and I tackle her. I try to grab the weapon, but she hits me again. The world starts to go dark. I yell before she hits me again. Maybe someone heard me.

My head is pounding. I'm on something hard. Something cold is on my wrists. This isn't good. This is just the opposite. If no one heard me yell, then I am screwed.

"Wake up." I'm kicked in the legs. Opening my eyes, I see I'm in a cave full of trinkets. I can see the light from the cave opening. "You took something from me."

"I don't remember taking anything lately." She kicks me in the stomach.

"You took my mark." Mark? What the hell?

"I have no idea what you mean." She scoffs and grabs a knife.

"That little human was supposed to be mine. You got rid of the mark." Kenzi. This is a Kitsune. The kitsune grabs my left hand and runs the blade against it drawing blood.

"You can't impersonate me." She mixes the blood she's taken with something.

"Yes, I can. You are better than the other human. She is always around those Fae. I've followed her and learned her mannerisms. You are far easier. They don't know you." She laughs. "I can do what ever and they won't know the difference." Well hell, she's pretty right. Hopefully I've been around Dyson enough for him to notice something off about the scent. Or Trick. He knows I don't drink alcohol. Maybe she will and throw up some red flags.

"You won't get away with this." She laughs again. At least I managed to save Kenzi. If she's been followed since the Norn, then this kitsune would be adept with how to be her. Hopefully someone will notice that she's Fae and I'm not.

She drinks whatever she made, and I see her red hair grow longer and turn a dark brown that is almost black. Her seafoam green eyes turn more emerald and she grows in height.

"Now for a wardrobe change." And like that she's gone. I must find something to get me out of these cuffs. I have little range but there must be something I can use to pick the locks. I'm in trouble.

 _Bo's POV-_

"Hey Trick, what's up." My grandfather asks me away from my case for a supposed important question.

"Have you noticed anything different about Hazel?" I shake my head.

"No, why?"

"Something just seems off. Remember the day she didn't come to the bar like planned? Somethings been off since then."

"I've been pretty busy, so I haven't noticed. Maybe Dyson has, have you tried asking him?" He sighs and nods.

"He's not answering his phone. Hazel asked Dyson earlier if she could stay with him. Apparently, she's been homeless."

"What? Why didn't she tell me, I would have let her move it in a heartbeat?"

"Something's not right. I don't like that Dyson isn't answering his phone. Maybe Lauren can do something to help us."

"Yeah, she could to some test if Hazel agrees. Are you sure something is wrong with Hazel?" He nods.

"I have this odd feeling." Nodding I pull out my cellphone. If Trick thinks something is wrong, then something is wrong.

"Bo? Dyson is on his way to you." What?

"What's going on, Lauren?"

"Dyson killed a kitsune that looked like Hazel?"

"Kitsune? What are you talking about?"

"Bo, put her on speaker."

"Hazel is missing and a kitsune took her image. Dyson accidently killed her. He's on his way to the Dal. I must take care of his apartment. He'll explain more. I'll talk to you later Bo." With that she hangs up. What the hell happened.

"Trick. What is going on?"

"Good question."

"Bo, Trick." Dyson walks in out of breath an in a bloody muscle shirt.

"Dyson."

"What happened?"

"The woman from this morning was a kitsune. I could something was off the last few days. Her scent wasn't right, but I thought it was because the mate was still with Bo- "

"Wait, Hazel's your imprint? How long have you known?"

"Not, now Bo." Tricks right. I'll circle back to that with Dyson later.

"I was only able to tell when she licked my face. I got a scent of Fae. I asked her about it and she lunged at my gun on the table. We fought for it and it went off. I had Lauren come to make sure because she kept Hazel's form. Lauren did a quick test of her blood and it was Kitsune."

"We need to find Hazel."

"My partner is asking the Kitsunes that she knows."

Two hours. Dyson's cleaned up. Lauren's showed up with Kenzi. We are still waiting on Tamsin. She's supposing to be on her way now with knowledge of where my cousin is. Dyson is pacing. He seems to be going out of his mind.

"I know where she's at. Who ever is coming, come on." Dyson, Lauren and I are out the door. We've already discussed that Kenzi would stay and that Lauren would come for medical reasons.

"Found the cave." Tamsin says as she smacks on the under Fae guarding the cave. I take the other as Lauren and Dyson goes in the cave.

 _Hazel's POV-_

What the hell is that noise? The Kitsune hasn't made that much noise before.

"Hazel!" Was that Dyson?

"Hazel?"

"Dyson? Lauren?" I say as loud as my dry throat lets me. Dyson rushes toward me and embraces me. "How did you guys find me? Where's the kitsune?"

"Answers later. Let's get you checked out and out of those cuffs." Lauren sets her Doctor bag down and starts checking me for a concussion. Dyson breaks the chains effortlessly. I'm a little jealous about that. That would have saved so much time.

Tamsin and Bo come in and Bo hugs me.

"I am so sorry. I didn't notice."

"It's okay Bo. You guys figured it out sooner than I expected. It's only been like three days."

"Three days! I am sooooo sorry." Bo hugs me even more.

"Let's get you back to the Dal." Lauren says, and Dyson picks me up.

"I can walk."

"Nope." I laugh at Dyson. I am too exhausted to walk, fight, argue.

I end up falling asleep leaning on Dyson in the car.


	4. Chapter 4

**Any question, comments, concerns, or ideas let me know -BlackBird**

"Do you need anything?" Dyson asks as he helps me sit on Trick's couch in his lair.

"I'm okay, thank you."

"Are you sure?" I nod. He hasn't left my side since he helped me out of the cave. Everyone is upstairs now. Bo is helping Lauren get things together to do a more thorough exam of me. Kenzi is helping Trick cook something. Tamsin left, and Hale is filling out paper over the Kitsune.

"Are you honestly homeless?" How the hell does he know?

"I'm not homeless, I have a car." He gives me a look.

"That's not the same, Hazel." He chastises.

"No, but it's shelter." He sighs. This isn't a topic I want to go into right now. I doubt he wants to hear that I was offered a place by Vex and turned it down.

Trick and Kenzi come down the stairs stopping this conversation.

"I made some soup. It shouldn't upset your stomach since you haven't eaten in a few days."

"Thank you Trick." Kenzi leans against the back of the couch.

"You are moving in with Bo and I. There's a basement room. No discussion." I see Dyson smile out of the corner of my eye.

"Did you even ask Bo?"

"I agree with her." Bo and Lauren come down the stairs.

"Guys- "

"No arguments. It'll be safer." Lauren nods at Bo as she sets her work bag down.

"Fine." This makes them all happy. I continue to sip my soup as Lauren starts checking me over. Dyson stays next to me on the couch the whole time.

"So, this is your room." It's a nice sized room with four small square windows. I can still smell the paint that they used. Since it's the basement it has more walls than the rest of the place. Bo and Kenzi painted it grey for me.

"Dyson and Hale are bringing some furniture now." Dyson didn't leave my side until Bo called him away this morning. I spent the night at Tricks and Dyson and I talked until I fell asleep.

"Special delivery." Hale calls down. He and Dyson are carrying a full sized mattress down the stairs. I'm sure they both could have brought it down without help.

"Look who we found." Dyson nods his head behind himself. Behind them is the blond doctor.

"Hey Lauren."

"Hey, how's the bruised ribs?"

"Still bruised." She gives me a half amused look before hugging Bo. Kenzi starts bossing the guys around. Looking around at the makeshift family, I feel a bit at home.

After about an hour, my room is put together. My bed is in the far corner with a nightstand with two drawers. Across from my bed is a dresser with five drawers, all practically empty. Hale offered a shopping trip for Kenzi and I, which she gladly accepted for both of us. Next to my nightstand is a full length mirror. I also have a closet, which is still empty, next to the stairs. I also have another door that leads to more of the basement, but it is bolted shut.

"Trick wants to talk to me. Kenzi is going to come with. Something about our case. You okay here by yourself?" Bo asks handing me a water. Dyson got called in and Hale drove him.

"Yeah, I'll be fine. Might go take a nap on that new bed." Bo hugs me and Kenzi waves. I walk back down to my room. I'm still exhausted from lack of food during the Kitsune incident. My bed is so comfortable. I don't know who picked it but they did an awesome job. It's not long before I doze off.

A loud noise wakes me. I'm not sure I heard it until I hear more loud noises.

"What the hell?" I get up and slowly make my way upstairs. It sounds like someone is ransacking the place. Too bad I left my phone in the kitchen to charge. Peeking around the door frame I see three Redcaps looking for something. Of course, there are Dark Fae rummaging around. I go to go back downstairs, still injured from the Kitsune, but one of the steps creeks. I freeze hoping only I heard it.

"Your Vex's friend aren't you?" Hands grab me and drag me back upstairs.

"What are you doing here with the Succubus?" The first man has a strong grip on my upper arms.

"Does it matter?"

"Only if you know where the right is."

"What ring?" I'm truly confused. What ring? What the hell has Bo gotten into?

"That succubitch took a ring from our leader. We're her to get it back." The man holding me punches me in the right side. "You are going to give her a message."

"You really want to piss off the Light?"

"We know about you. The Protected. You're as unaligned as the succubus and her pet." This time he back hands me. I jam my heel in the foot of the man holding me then I headbutt him. He lets go and I punch the man in front of me. I quiet third man comes at me and I run towards the fireplace. I know there is a baseball bat there that can help me. I grab it and swing it at the third man hitting him in the head. The first two come back at me and I hit one of them in their knee. He doubles over but grabs the bat as he does. He stands back up and takes a swing. I barely get out of the way. The first man punches me in the face. I black out for a moment. He grabs me by the hair. The room looks like it's spinning.

"You are going to tell that succubus that we want the ring back." He punches me again knocking me out.

Kenzi's POV-

"Hey Hazel, want to go get something to eat? What the hell?" The place looks like a tornado hit it. "Hazel!" I hear a moan. Pulling out my phone, I get ready to call Bo. Stepping farther into the place I see a foot peaking out from behind the couch.

"Hazel!" I rush to her and decide to call Lauren instead. Pulling up her 'Doctor Hotpants' I immediately hit call. "Come on Hazel, wake up." Her eyes flutter a little.

"Kenzi, what's up?"

"Lauren, you need to come to the house now. Hazel was attacked."

"I'm on my way." I hear her say something probably to Bo. "Is she awake?"

"She's in and out I think." She gives me some instructions before hanging up.

"Kenzi?"

"Hey, stay still. The others are on the way. Lauren needs to patch you up again."

"Kenz, they were looking for a ring." Shit.

"I'll talk to Bo and Trick, you just rest okay but stay awake." The next ten minutes were the longest filled with me asking Hazel a bunch of questions.

"Hazel." Dyson is the first on through the door followed by Lauren. He takes over as I meet Bo.

"Hey BoBo, Redcaps were here."

"What? Are you sure?" I nod.

"She said, whoever did this was after a ring. That leaves the Redcaps."

"Damn it. I'll talk to Trick later."

"Dyson seems pretty upset." Bo gives a little smile. "Okay succubabe, what's up?"

"Nothing. Yet." I go to say something but Lauren interrupts with helping Hazel up. Dyson takes over and helps her sit on the couch. She seems a little dizzy.

"She'll be okay. Mild concussion. Some more bruises." Bo hugs the doctor.

"Thank you for helping again."

"Anytime Bo."


End file.
